


A Heartbreak Waiting To Happen

by Chrisifornia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coping with heartache, F/M, Friendship, Happy, Heartbreak, Love, Multi, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Summary: What could be more sad than knowing your fiance is now married and has a daughter after regaining your memories?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Zor-El & Alex Danvers, Kara Zor-El & Mon-El
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	A Heartbreak Waiting To Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evetessmacher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/gifts).



> “Well, I got a divorce. Imra and I are happily separated, she’s married to Garth. He’s another Legionnaire. I’m staying here for good now. Forever.” Eve was close to a smile. “I’m not saying Winn is going to divorce his wife.” The blonde nodded, knowing that deep down. “He really loves her and their daughter.”
> 
> “Well, they’re lucky to have him.” A gulp escaped her. “I know I was. I’m just not ready to be around him.” Her arms rested on the stone covering the balcony in result if anyone falls.

**_(Eve - After Crisis)_ **

Visitor after visitor, Eve had been exhausted and made plans to go out with her friends. However, work had been horrible and slow. Usually, work would be faster than normal. Well, it just so happens that today was not one of those days. 

Finally, two minutes until closing time. Just today of all days, she was not counting on the day being so prolonged. The bell above the door jingled, the first thing Eve had done was call out to the mysterious customer. 

“Hello.” Eve had been taught to smile growing up. “Hi, we’re closed now.” Just around the corner, a man appeared. A handsome man to be factual, wearing specs.

The man spoke back kindly. “Oh, I-I’m not here to buy anything. I’m here to see how you’re doing, Eve.” That spooked her, she had never met this man, yet he knows her name.

“How do you know my name?” He may have spooked her just a little bit, just not to the point where creepy was settled in. _Yet_.

“Oh, we used to go to high school together.” The lie had only been told to ease Eve less. “I wanted to invite you to a friendly dinner to catch up.” The more a lie came from the man, the more Eve believed him. 

Eve took a peek at her phone, texting her friends she couldn’t make it. She was still skeptical about him, questions she wanted to ask about him in case it wasn’t true. “Really? Hm, what was my favorite subject in high school?” There was only one right answer to this.

It didn’t take long for the man to reply to her question. “Science.” To her surprise, he was correct.

A gentle nod came from her. “What’s your name?” He gave his fake name away.

“Carson Bailey.” That drew a quick breath from her, remembering the name clear as day.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.” ‘Carson’ guided her towards the door after a nod from her, and a quick gathering of her stuff, they headed towards the door. They kept a whole conversation, they had even discussed his wife and child. 

Eve had been distracted and hadn’t noticed the building in front of them. Which was anything but a restaurant. “I’m sorry.”

“Wha-”, and just like that-- _darkness_. 

**_[ TWO HOURS LATER ]_ **

Blurry wouldn’t begin to describe Eve’s visage consciousness became her. What she couldn’t understand was that she wasn’t tied up and the individuals in front of her were wearing suits. Superhero suits in fact. 

Everyone except Supergirl, a man matching her suit but reversed colors, a woman who looked like an agent of some kind, another darkened woman behind her with no weapon in hand, Dreamer, and an African American male. 

Confusion hadn’t even been the right word to describe how Eve felt in that very moment. However, she wasn’t tied up. Her hands were free, rubbing her temples to process where she was. “What’s going on?”

“Well, we sort of need your help on something. And it’s you that could help with this particular thing.” Eve was confused as ever. ‘We know you studied science in college. More specifically nuclear physics.” She finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a blue suit, with a blue mask covering his eyes. That’s not what set her off, just the fact that he was correct. She _did_ indeed study nuclear physics in college. 

“And you had to do that by nabbing me off the streets?’ No one had an answer to that. "My therapist was right. I _do_ trust people easily.” Everything was too fast for her. “You do realize you could have just asked?”

“Would you have come?” Eve bobbed her head. “Really?” Another nod coming from her.

“But in order for you to help us, you have to remember everything.” The African American spoke. 

“Wha--”, Eve was then sent into a shock. Memories flashed in her head, quickly passing through. What was better was that she didn’t throw up. She took a good look at everyone, until her eyes landed on _him_. Sadness was the first feeling she felt. Then the anger built up in her as realization set in, standing up. “Winn.”

“Look, I know you’re angry about me nabbing you like this. I know it was wrong, but I didn’t know you’d come with me.” Well, that did seem fair.

“I’ll help.” Eve didn’t smile, looking down at his wedding ring, realizing he’s married to another woman. “As long as you guys can keep me away from him.” She stares Winn down with a cold, blank expression. She yanked off her engagement ring, and walked past him. 

“I’ll talk to her.” Mon-El stepped up to talk to the blonde physicist. He found her outside, looking up at the stars, stifling. “Hey Eve.”

“Hey, Mon-El.” Eve let a smile play on her lips for a second before faltering again. “I’m sorry for the anger in there.” With her thumb, she cleared away her tears.

Mon-El stopped her from apologizing. “It’s okay. It is your right to feel anger or any emotion you want to.” He wanted to speak to her from his own personal experience about the marriage Imra. “Did you know I got a divorce?” Eve was dumbfounded, the news being totally random. “Yeah, my ex-wife is Saturnian. My mother got what she wanted. An arranged marriage. When I came back from the future, I attempted to tell Kara the truth. Many times before she saw in the worst way possible. I saw how it affected her. I hated how I was the reason she felt that way. Then there came a time when I thought ‘now was my chance to be with Kara again’, but I was told to go into the future to fight a big bad.”

Eve bobbed her head as she began understanding. “What happened next?” Her questions floating in her head. 

“Well, I got a divorce. Imra and I are happily separated, she’s married to Garth. He’s another Legionnaire. I’m staying here for good now. Forever.” Eve was close to a smile. “I’m not saying Winn is going to divorce his wife.” The blonde nodded, knowing that deep down. “He really loves her and their daughter.”

“Well, they’re lucky to have him.” A gulp escaped her. “I know I was. I’m just not ready to be around him.” Her arms rested on the stone covering the balcony in result if anyone falls. 

“That’s alright. You’re allowed to feel whatever you want. Freedom of emotion, right?” The former Daxamite joked, happy to see the blonde next to him finally smiled.

“It’s freedom of speech, actually.” She corrected. The laughing ceased, but the smile didn’t.

Everything was so good now. “I know, I was just hoping you’d laugh and you did.” He seemed to bring her mood up unexpectedly. “Don’t forget you’re a great person, and a woman full of love. Just give yourself time to heal over this wound.” 

Some light was brought inside her, finally feeling like a happiness entered her. “Thank you, Mon-El. We should head back inside so I can help.”

“Alright, let’s go.” The former Legionnaire followed the blonde physicist into the room with all the heroes.


End file.
